


It's Easy to Pretend

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse, Drug Abuse, M/M, happy ending yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl has a new neighbour who he hates. It has almost everything to do with Saul's stupid obsession over George Michael and ridiculously bad hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really random I literally had no idea what I was writing. I just kinda wrote something?   
> Also there is like NO plot whatsoever but no porn either? But yeah idek Im happy that the dialogue is kinda normal cause I sUCK at dialogues.  
> Takes place at like the beginning of the 00's I guess? No clue tho but that fits best.  
> I dont own the characters and all the mistakes are my own.

_Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose this crow-_

Not. Again.

Fuck.

Axl has told this son of a bitch a _million_ times that he does not like to listen to every single George Michael song ever recorded when he’s home.

But that idiot -

„ _The names Saul“ He’d said. Axl was sure he was an idiot  the exact moment that the hideous perfume reached his delicate nose. And that name, good god,  his parents must have hated him._

-really doesn’t know who he’s messing with.

It’s nine am on a Monday morning. _Monday_ morning. That Saul guy should be asleep or at work but no, it’s his fuckin’ luck that the idiot is still hangin’ around with that hideous wig hair and stupid stupid stupid ass music.

Axl shoves his cigarette in the ashtray and pushes the copy of „To kill a mocking bird“ to the side. He takes off the skull necklaces head and drizzles some white powder on the desk. The redhead organises the drug into neat lines and does them all.

The amateur singer may look all badass, with his Ramones posters draped all over the walls and Biggies records playing non stop, but he can’t even go to a job interview without some liquid or powdered couragement. It’s sad really.

Not that he’d ever admit it.

*

Axl passes his day on the sofa, listening to his favorites and trying to think of new lyrics but all he keeps thinking about is George fuckin Michael and he’s never gonna be able to live with himself again if he admits to finding George attractive.

Thankfully there’s a knock on the door and it’s past eleven. Izzy.

He’s forgotten all about the curly haired kid so it actually surprises Axl when he opens the door and finds Saul shyly smiling at him.

„Umm hey..Andrew?“

Wow. What a douchebag.

„Its Axl . What the hell do you want pretty boy?“

Saul was blushing now and it surprised the singer a bit. Saul seemed like a man who wouldn’t even laugh at his presence.

„I just came by to ask if you knew any of the neighbours? Maybe..“There was a slight pause.

„The landlord? Or lady?“ Saul is surprisingly timid.

„Even If I knew I’d never tell you. Your George Michael music has been driving me fuckin’ insane“

He misses the pout on Saul’s face „I really don’t care what you think of my music taste, I just need the landladys number.“

Wow. Still fuckin’ rude.

„Not gonna’ give it to you.“ Axl smirks and winks. _He winks. To Saul._ Whatever though, he’s not gonna bother himself and pissing Saulie boy off is fun.

 „Fine.“

Curly doesnt even look angry and just stomps off to his apartment.

Weird.

He’d gotten hilariously awful reactions from everyone else. Fuck, even Izzy cant forgive him for those awful ways of his.

Screw the Perm boy if he can’t take a joke.

Axl gets some weird thoughts after that but shoves them in the back of his mind and keeps reading the book, feeling a bit guilty.

*

The next few days go by in a haze. He drives Steven to work every morning, since the fucker spent all his money on speed instead of fixing the car engine. He tries for a job at the local coffee shop, gets rejected, as usual. Catches the new soccer game on tv. Buys some coke from Nikki and goes to rehearse songs with Izzy and his mate Duff.

Those two seem even closer than they were the last time. Who cares, they’re Axl’s friends and he’s not gonna’ let some weird looks change his mind about them.

What _doest_ change his mind are Izzy’s words.

„Could you please SHUT UP about that new neighbour. We dont _care_ ,“ Duff nods his approval and keeps practicing on the drums. Axl’s never told him but, he just doesn’t look right behind them.

„I need someone to talk to man. _Fuck_ he’s driving me insane!“

„We heard that already. Like _seventy_ times.“ Duff giggles. Actually giggles at Izzy’s remark.

„Fuck you. Whatever lets go back to the song“ Axl blows out the smoke from his mouth and tries to rewire himself to think about the music. It’s hard when all he can do is think about how mean he was to Saul.

„Alright, lets take it from the top!“

*

It’s been days since the landlord accident and Axl hasn’t even heard George Michael play, he’s literally been that busy. Or maybe just out of it.

He gets home at about eight and makes some microwave dinner, pulls out his new favorite „Pride and Prejudice“, no one needs to know about that, and plants himself on the sofa.

But instead of enjoying the night he keeps thinking bout blushing cheeks and chapped lips.

Fuck.

The redhead goes and knocks on the Hudson door a few times but no one seems to be home.Just as he’s heading back, a scruffy looking figure appears on the door.

Saul is in a robe. A robe that covers literally nothing.

Axl’s about to get a heart attack, but sees the boxers and curses a little in his mind.

Saul sighs. Probably annoyed at the sight of him.

„What do you want?“ He’s kind of rude to Axl.

„I just..uhh..wanted to apologize?“ The redhead doesn’t want to do this,but he has to.

Curly’s brown eyes seem to widen and he contemplates for a second.

Axl’s not sure if he’s gonna’ get punched or invited in, but its the latter.

They sit down on the old couch and Axl literally has to cough to break the awkward silence between them.

„So..what do you want to aplogize for?“ Saul hides his yawn and Axl notes that its been a few days since he’s cleaned. Seems like the idiot’s been having a bit of a party.

„I was a dick before. I should have given you the number. Im an asshole so I can’t fuckin help it,“

Saul nods and then stretches a bit, showing off a trail of hair disappearing down his boxers.

Axl swears he did not drool. _He did not._

„I kinda noticed,“ The perm boy smiles and Axl can’t help to hide away his own.

„So yeah that’s it. Sorry for bothering, I umm..Yeah. Sorry.“ The redhead makes his way towards the door but hears Saul say something.

„What?“ He swears he’s gonna get yelled at or punched. He bets on both.

„Would you umm..like to stay for coffee or something? It’s the least I can do for, you know..George Michael.“

Axl actually does smile this time “Sure.“

*

They don’t communicate for a while after that. He’s busy, Saul’s busy and really, he doesn’t want to come off as a stalker.

Though he’s become one.

It’s been a week and he’s bought himself a George Michael album.

He literally did that. To be honest Axl couldn’t stand those pop beats and that feminine voice. He liked deep voices. Dark hair and brown eyes. Happy trails on tanned stomachs.

Fine. Who has he kidding? Everytime he listened to the damn Careless Whisper song he got hard.

_Got hard cause of George Michael._ Wouldn’t that be a brilliant album title?

Not really.

Maybe.

He was gonna write that down. Just in case.

But the issue here is that he fucking _liked_ Saul. Not in that „Oh you’re a fabulous guy“ kind of way but in a „I want to tear you apart for fifty days straight“ kind of way.

Axl liked his tanned skin and long legs and dark eyes and the cute blush he got on his cheeks when he talked about how his first girlfriend found out about the George Michael obsession.

Axl was straight though. Completely straight. He liked pussy,tits,women. He liked soft skin and small bodies under his. He’d never been attracted to broad shoulders and hairy armpits.

Well, until now.

Saul was into girls though. That was for sure.

So what could he do?

*

Axl finds himself behind Izzys door the next day. He’s out of white powder and Jack Daniels abandoned him during the night too.

„Axl, _jesus_ you look like hell. What the fuck happened?“ Izzy looks shocked but he’s seen Axl like this before.He shouldn’t be this upset.

„Nothin’ alright, let me pass I need something to drink,“

He swipes a wine bottle out of Izzy’s cupboard and downs it in one go.

„Thats impressive .“ Izzy crosses his arms and looks at Axl with determination in his eyes.

„Shut up .“ Axl glares right back and notices his friends red cheeks and heavy breathing.

Izzy seems a bit nervous after noticing the redheads questionable stare,but Axl’s too hyped up to care. He fiddles with his belt and takes it off, waiting for Izzy’s reaction, but his friend is busy checking over to the back door every other second.

Axl starts to beat himself. It isn’t a conscious decision. He just does what his mind tells him to do.

Beat himself real bad.

Just like his father taught him. He passes out after Izzy’s horrid scream.

*

Days pass and Izzy seems to not even care about work. He stays by Axl’s side.

Rehab sucks. No, rehab sucks the living hell out of you.

Axl feels it every day, feels the burning in his veins. Sees the ghosts of his past.

Tries hard not to give in. He thinks of how to thank his friend later but doesn’t know how to repay him for this.

During day five Duff shows up and helps Izzy keep watch. They rub his back and talk to him, but don’t take his mind off of things.

He sees Curly in his dreams. It’s ridiculous, he’s talked to the guy once and even then it was for half an hour. But he keeps seeing him.

*

He’s clean by the end of day eleven. Izzy helps him to his apartment and threatens to kick him out of the band if he doesn’t talk to Saul.

Axl promises to do something about it. He doesn’t.

Instead he just sits in his boxers all day. Reading books and drinking.

Did you know drinking was a good substitute for drugs?

He finally gets himself together by the end of the month when this local diner, a few blocks away, hires him. They celebrate with cake and Axl pushes Duff and Izzy on a bed together. He doesn’t expect to see them blush so hard. That’s the day he finds out about the two of ’em.

Axl doesn’t mind, he still thinks of Saul.

Too much but he’s never gonna’ admit it.

*

It’s a regular Tuesday night. Axl’s shoving pizza in his face and watching Family Feud. That’s how normal and lame his life has gotten.

There’s a knock on the door and he goes to open in his boxers, tomato sauce all over his chin.

The redhead guesses it’s probably Izzy or Duff. It’s Saul though. Saul, with a George Michael vinyl and a box of takeaway.

Ax’ls frozen to the spot. He wipes the sauce off his face, but realizes how disgusting it is right after. Who cares though, it’s not like Saul will be interested in him, so he doesn’t have to be scared of embarrassing himself.

Or maybe he will. He probably will.

They sit down on the couch and Axl doesn’t miss the way Saul’s eyes roam  at his body when he thinks Axl’s not looking. They talk for a bit and Curly apologizes for not coming over in a while. He just got fired and had no idea that his neighbour was away.

They talk and Axl smiles at his stupid jokes. They really are stupid. Until the inevitable comes up.

„Hey there uhh..is something I gotta tell ya and I understand if you’re not gonna talk to me anymore,“

Sauls sits straighter and stares into his eyes. Its difficult though, you see the man has incredibly gorgeous eyes.

It’s unfair.

„Go on,“ Perm boy smiles kindly and it fucking melts Axl. He has melted. Fuck.

„I umm..Fuck Saul Ive been in love with you ever since I fuckin’ heard your George Michael records and knew you were gonna ’be trouble.“

He sucks in a breath and waits. The waiting parts kills him the most.

„I –„

Axl doesn’t let him finish and continues quikly,to get it off his chest „Yeah..Saul I know im so so-„

„Im in love with you too,“ Saul babbles.

„-sorry and if you dont want to talk to me I – Wait what?“ _Fuck._ Did he hear it right?

_„_ Hell Axl, I’ve been crushing on you since I saw your _name,“_  Saul grins at him, but he seems a bit scared.

„Wait. I thought you called me Andrew?“ Axl can not believe this. It can’t be real. It fuckin’ can’t.

„I was too scared to seem like a stalker-„

Axl doesn’t  wait longer so he jumps onto Saul. Grabs his cheeks and kisses them before planting a big huge wet one on Saul’s lips.

It’s supposed to be a simple peck but Curly doesnt let go and deepens it.

Axl lets out a moan,an embarrassing moan but Saul doesn’t seem to mind. Instead his fully hard cock twitches.

The redheaded singer doesn’t even have time to be shy about his nakedness cause Saul is loving it.

He’s nipping at Axls collarbones and sucking lightly on his neck. It feels wonderful and Axl doesn’t even notice his boxers sliding off. He hopes there’ll be a plethora of colors on his body later. He’d like to know that this wasn’t a dream.

The night ends with both of them dry humping each other to unconciousness. He’s satisfied with that. It’ll take a while for the sex part, but he’s  happy enough with this.

*

They start dating. It’s a secret at first but then Saul kisses him when he brings out pancakes with George Michael lyrics on them during his first week at the diner.He isn’t kicked out, but definitely surprised to see how welcoming people are.

Izzy and Duff drag them out for a double date one night. It’s a seriously bad idea but he has to admit that Saul looks the best when his eyes sparkle. That’s a ridiculously cliche thing to say, but Saul’s eyes do sparkle, especially when he’s talking about Axl. The next day Izzy and Duff ask him when they’re gonna get married. Axl punches his friends, but likes the idea. A lot.

On their first anniversary, Axl is finally in a good place with himself. Which means celebrating with a lot of sex.

They spend their night doing it on every single surface in their respectable apartments. The kitchen table, the sofa ,the bed, the floor, the tub..You name it.

Axl has never felt more satisfied in his life.

Until the point where Saul starts singing Careless Whisper into his ear.

Fuck it, he will never ever admit  to Saul how much he likes the song now. Or that the nickname firecrotch makes him hard as fuck.

He still has to deal with accepting that.

**Author's Note:**

> So like this was supposed to be a happy fluffy really short fic and it IS short but it kinda got a bit depressing? Ps! Some alcohol abuse and drug abuse mentioned so yeah.


End file.
